<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Legend by CometWonderland</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24375322">Legend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CometWonderland/pseuds/CometWonderland'>CometWonderland</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One-Shots [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:55:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24375322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CometWonderland/pseuds/CometWonderland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>A work I wrote earlier for last year's Fictober! (This work's prompt: Legend)</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One-Shots [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750072</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Legend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A work I wrote earlier for last year's Fictober! (This work's prompt: Legend)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There is speak of a legend that encircles the land we stand on. It is as old as the first sprout broke from the ground and as important as the first time life takes its first breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It tells of a being so grand in size, a tiny speck of their endless, starry skin could span across multiple galaxies. Merely gazing at them directly could cause the mind to overload itself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>How could such a powerful entity come to be in the first place you may ask? Well, no one exactly knows for sure, they may have just popped into existence by mere force.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But this story isn't how they were made into existence, rather how everything else came to be. A world so unique in possibilities and so grand that new words had to be invented just to describe it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The story starts with the entity, floating across the infinite darkness, becoming bored of the empty space they were given. For the sake of brevity, let's call this entity Star.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Star, in their search for new things, decided to use their limitless power to concentrate on one singular point in the expanse of darkness, and they poked a hole in it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What transpired happened at such a quick rate that by the time a normal person registered that something happened, they would already be at the ripe old age of 69.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fortunately for the legend, Star was not an ordinary person in any sense of the word, especially since an ordinary person didn't have time to exist yet. They'd have to be allowed to exist first.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The process of new elements coming to being and having said elements meld into planets and other space-like things utterly fascinated Star. How was it that they could poke a hole in the darkness and get so many neat things?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obviously, Star wanted in on the action, so they nudged some raw materials together to make a few planets according to their liking, because why else would they do this if not to leave their mark?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One of the planets that Star had a personal hand in making was the planet Earth, which we reside in. All that we have on this beautiful planet is thanks to Star.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After that, they carefully gathered up all the newly made planets into a corner and scattered them throughout the universe, with most resting on a place, while others eternally zooming through the cosmos.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Star, not satisfied with having a few planets here and there, wanted to make the place a bit more homely. So they poked another hole in the eternal darkness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This hole surprised Star, for what came out was not anything physical, but it still hurt when it hit them. The thing that came out was light itself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After the initial adjustment to the flash of light,  Star was amazed. For all the time that they were in suffocating darkness, the bright, comforting light was like a hug from a loved one.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were so in love with the light, that they just had to create things that would show up no matter where they looked, so Star went on a creativity binge with light.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After millennia, Star now had the finished products. They created a flaming ball of gas that would generate heat and warmth across all over the universe. They called them Suns.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another object made we're miniature versions of the Sun, ones that would only show if the world was engulfed in darkness, to signify that no matter how dreary it may seem, light will always shine through, these were called Stars.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were so fascinated and taken by the stars, they even spread the finished products all over their body. And like instant tattoos that could never come off, they melded right in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This is how the entity came to be known as Star, for they loved the tiny rays of light so much, they would do anything to be closer to them, even adopting the name they gave to the objects.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After this, Star grew tired of creating things for eons, so they took a quick rest in the silent expanse of space, devoid of any real life, and they began to dream.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They dreamed of beings remarkably similar to them existing in every planet that was made by Star, and they were joyous, for they were Star's glorious children, made from the love Star harbored.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Little did the great being know, but their dreams had the habit of becoming a reality, even if they weren't conscious at the moment, for from their lustrous hair, came humans.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On each strand of hair, there was about one thousand humans living there, asleep, for they were needed elsewhere to create a loving population on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The newly formed humans then floated away on Star's strands of hair to the planets made before they were even a twinkling thought, almost as if the worlds were prepared especially for them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once they landed on their individual territories, humanity prospered. They cared and loved for one another, remembering that they came from somewhere just as caring, and wanting to emulate such kindness with each other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This went on for decades without Star knowing, for they were still unconscious, dreaming about humanity that, as far as they knew, was still an unfulfilled quest needed to be completed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One day, Star, who was fully rested, gazed upon their created land and was amazed to find humanity already populating space and creating love all on their own.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Star was taken aback by all this, they couldn't believe that something they had no idea was made could prosper so gracefully and adhere to their ideals so perfectly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And so, for the first time in their long, sorrowful life, they wept. They finally had someone to relate to, someone to love and care for as the light so gracefully did to them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Star was so taken with humanity that they were given special attention, so they could communicate directly with their creator at any time, no matter what. They also gave us the affectionate name, "Children of The Stars".</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And so, that's the legend of the creation of this world. And remember, if you ever feel lonely or consumed by darkness, Star will be there, gazing lovingly at you. Just look up at the sky, and you'll know.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>